1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a smartphone cover module and, more particularly, to a smartphone cover module with an embedded game controller, which is configured to provide a physical button for use during a game, thus improving a manipulation sensation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A smartphone is a mobile electronic device with functions of a touchscreen-based mobile phone, a camera, a mobile internet connection, a video player, etc. Currently, the smartphone is widely used throughout the world. Examples of representative products are iPhones of Apple Inc. of USA, and Android phones manufactured by the American internet search engine company, Google.
The most important feature of these devices is the use of a touchscreen using the fingers. The devices also have a data communication function using Wi-Fi as well as a voice call function. In light of these features, the smartphone enables games to be easily downloaded using an application store or the like, and thereby allows a user to enjoy various games.
However, since an input operation should be performed by a virtual button that is shown on a front touchscreen so as to manipulate a game, it is difficult to rapidly and precisely perform the input operation; additionally a user cannot experience a desirable grip sensation.
Conventional smartphone game controllers are typically classified into two types, an independent type controller utilizing Bluetooth technology and a sheet type controller attached to an LCD of a smartphone. However, the controller utilizing Bluetooth technology is problematic in that additional power is required, so that it is impossible to use the controller unless power is supplied to the controller. Additionally, a user should possess the controller separately from the smartphone, so that it is inconvenient to use.
Further, the sheet type controller attached to the LCD of the smartphone does not require additional power supply, but is poor in appearance when it is used for a general smartphone operation instead of for a game. Moreover, this is problematic in that it makes difficult to use a touch user interface (UI) of a smartphone application, and the controller should be separately stored when it is detached from the LCD, thus causing an inconvenience to a user.
Further, a conventional game pad formed of a PCB substrate fundamentally has no button for processing a diagonal signal on a direction button. That is, in order to process the diagonal signal, a user simultaneously presses two buttons among up-and-down or left-and-right buttons to combine the directions of the two buttons with each other. As such, since the two buttons are simultaneously pressed to process the diagonal signal, the diagonal direction may not be perceived if one of the two direction buttons is incorrect. As a result, mistakes may occur during the game.